Midnight, Texas (novel series)
Midnight, Texas is a fantasy and mystery series of novels created and written by Charlaine Harris. The three books, known as the ''Midnight, Texas'' trilogy are Midnight Crossroad (2014), Day Shift (2015), and Night Shift (2016). The books revolve around the daily affairs of a small West Texas town known as Midnight, Texas inhabited by various supernatural creatures such as vampires, weretigers, witches, and angels as well as being the home of a psychic, talking cat, and an assassin. The series' main protagonist is Manfred Bernardo a human psychic who moves to Midnight looking for a place to carry on his work in private, here he meets a variety of people which include Lemuel Bridger (a vampire), Fiji Cavanaugh (a witch who owns a cat named Mr. Snuggly), Bobo Winthrop (owner of a pawn shop), Joe Strong (an angel who lived for millennia), Reverend Emilio Sheehan (a weretiger and the head of a local chapel and pet cemetery), Olivia Charity (a mysterious assassin), and Creek Lovell ("girl next door beauty" waitress and Manfred's lover). The Midnight, Texas novels are also set in the same universe as the Southern Vampire Mysteries (also written by Harris) and includes two characters from that book series Barry "The Bellboy" Horowitz and John Quinn. Midnight, Texas Midnight, Texas is a small town that serves as a safe haven for those who are either outsiders or do not fit into conventional society. Normal is practically an oddity in Midnight given it's supernatural roots. The town has only one stoplight at the intersection of Witch Light Road and the Davy highway. The town is home to Home Cookin' Restaurant, Midnight Pawn, The Inquiring Mind, the Gas N Go station, the Wedding Chapel and Pet Cemetery, the Cold Rock (a huge white boulder the size of a La-Z-Boy recliner and covered in graffiti from the 1960s), and the Antique Gallery and Nail Salon. Locations and Groups * Church of the Ark of God: A Texas church that Emilio Sheehan has connections to. * Davy, Texas: The nearby town named after Davy Crockett and 10 minutes north of Midnight. Davy is the county seat of Roca Fría County. * Marthasville, Texas: A nearby town only 35 miles west of Midnight. * Bernado, Psychic, and Seer: One of Manfred's online-psychic websites. * The Incredible Manfredo: Psychic Q & A website created by Manfred. * Texas Investigation Service: The official investigation agency of the State of Texas. * Men of Liberty and After the Apocalypse: Two white supremacist groups with chapters all across the Southwest, including Texas. * Magic Portal: A major internet company. Species *'Vampires': Fanged, bloodsucking creatures of the night that have super speed, super strength, super senses, energy leeching, and transformation abilities. *'Weretigers': A rare, near-extinct species of humans who can transform into tigers during a full moon. *'Witch': Female practitioners of magic. *'Angels': Immortal, winged guardians who protect humans and fight demons. *'Psychics': Humans with the ability to communicate telepathically. TV Adaptation On May 16, 2016, NBC picked the pilot for the TV adaptation of the same name. The first seaason of the Midnight, Texas TV show would premiere on July 24, 2017 and would become NBC's #1 summer series among adults (18-49). It would be later renewed for a second season on February 14, 2018 which subsequently began airing on October 26, 2018. References Category:Midnight, Texas Trilogy Category:Novels